Changing Paths
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Rory is off on the trail when she opens her email inbox to find mail from many people in her life including one Aussie. One email or a few can change the very path she thought she was on. how will she grow after graduation.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls.

A/N 1 I have been reading way to many Finn and Rory stories and I guess I just have to try my own hand at one. This will take place directly after season 7. No AYITL.

Rory sat on the Bus, she had boarded it only a week before. Life had spiraled quickly from her graduating and turning down Logan to getting this job opportunity. She had barely had to time to process any of it or say goodbye to any of the gang. She had their email's and she wondered if anyone had reached out to her. Her phone had been silent not a text or phone call but she thought she'd check.

She logged into her email and saw a bunch of emails piled up.

The first was from Logan her heart beat fast seeing his name again. Then their was emails from Honor, Finn, Steph Colin and even one from her mother which she found odd since her mom texted her all the time. It reminded her of the time she was a freshman and her and her mom could only email each other because of them both being broke and so busy.

She opened the one from her mother first.

 **Hey Rory**

 **I know I could have called you but where's the fun in that? LOL I crack myself up. Anyway I thought I should tell you me and Luke are officially back together and we're going away for the week, so if you can't get ahold of me I probably turned my phone off or maybe I am just ignoring your grandmother. Either option is plausible.**

 **Hope you are enjoying the trip**

 **Love you kid**

 **MOM**

Rory chuckled and shook her head. So like Lorelai but she was glad to hear that her and Luke were back together. She always loved Luke like a father and was crushed when the wedding didn't happen. It had taken everything in her not to go and strangle Anna Nardini. What kind of witch kept a man like Luke away from his child and then acted like she had to any right to make demands. Rory was seeing Red just thinking about it.

She quickly wrote a response back

 **Mom**

 **That is great I hope you and Luke have fun tell him Hi for me.**

 **Love**

 **Rory.**

She then moved onto her next email trying to shake the whole Luke situation out of her head. This one was from Steph

 **Hey girl**

 **I heard you were going to be living on a bus and out of a suitcase for a while. I am spending the summer in New York when/ If you end up here hit me up. We need some retail therapy.**

 **PS me and Colin are official.**

 **Love Steph**

Rory smiled at one of her best friends. It had taken her a while to warm to the bubbly blond but when she did she found they had more in common than not.

 **Hey chica**

 **Yes I will let you know when I'm in New York. Yay to you and Colin tell him I say hi actually I think I Have an email from him buried in my inbox somewhere.**

 **Talk to you later**

 **Rory**

She then turned her attention to an email from Colin

 **Reporter girl**

 **Good luck on the trail sorry to hear about you and Logan**

 **Colin.**

Well that was to the point she thought.

 **Colin**

 **Thank you for the well wishes. Me and Logan hurts but it will get better**

 **Rory**

Then their was one from Paris telling her about her new Law school work that she'd be doing and finally it was just down to two. One from Logan one from Finn. For some reason she opened Logan's first.

 **Ace**

 **I am sorry for all I have put you though. After you left me holding that ring I realized you were right. I had been pushing you. I'd been pushing myself also. I wanted what my parents didn't have. I wanted a perfect family a good job and to forget my past. I tried to rush us and for that I'm sorry.**

 **I realized you were right. We weren't ready and I think you did the best thing for us. I think in the end we just would have destroyed each other. I hope we can be friend. I would hate to lose you forever. You made me a better person.**

 **MAC**

Rory wiped a tear away from her cheeks. She also sighed in relief she didn't want to lose Logan as a friend he'd been such a big part of her young adult life but she also agreed with him that in the end they were not right together. They tried to force the pieces to fit.

She sat and stared at the computer before starting a reply to him.

 **MAC**

 **I didn't know what to expect when I opened your email. I am glad you are moving on. I am glad you realized what a disaster we would have ended up being. I will always love you in a way. But it wasn't a forever love even though I think we both tried to force it into that. I will always be your friend and I'd hate to lose that. I'll look you up when I'm in California.**

 **ACE.**

Now she was down to the last email the one from Finn. Her and Finn had gotten closer well Logan was in London though she was still slightly surprised to see an email from him. She opened it wondering what the Aussie had to say to her.

 **Kitten**

 **I Heard you were off on a great adventure. I am excited to see where you go in this big world of ours. I will be flying between Australia and the United states and bouncing around the country taking care of our family holdings well also taking some online classes for my masters. I am not sure if we ever talked about it but my family runs the Morgan Hotels. Your name has been put on the reservation list for all of them so if you are in a town with a Morgan Hotel check in no need to stay at the hotels Hugo will put you up in. Any friends of yours are also welcome. If you're in town I'm also in we need to catch up for drinks.**

 **Aussie LUV**

 **Finn**

Rory chuckled but was also shocked he owned the Morgan hotels or at least his family did. She actually didn't think she'd ever asked what his last name was or how he was society. She wanted to say no to the free hotels but she knew she couldn't. he wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. She'd try though.

 **Finn**

 **Well aren't you just full of secrets. I hope your travels and classes go well. That is way to much those rooms are expensive. I can't accept it. Though I guess Hugo will be happy to spare that expense. I will look you up how about you send me your plans so I know where you'll be?**

 **Rory**

with her emails sent and her inbox cleared she sat back and though about how with a few emails her plans had changed if only just slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls

Rory had been on the road for a week when she got to the First Morgan Hotel. She knew Finn wasn't at this location from the schedule he'd sent her. Even though he'd told her she could bring Friends with her to the Suite she hadn't really made any friends on the trail yet. She talked to a few people and was starting a tentative friendship with one of her fellow reporters but she had a feeling most of them knew who she was.

She knew her picture had been in a few of the papers when she'd dated Logan and she was positive the non engagement had made it into a paper or two, you didn't just turn down a Huntzberger. Well she did but she was an anomaly she was sure.

She got off the bus and took a cab to the Morgan Hotel. She'd let Hugo in on the arrangement and he'd been all to happy not to have to pay for many of her hotel rooms.

She looked in aw as she walked into the lobby. She'd stayed at a few fancy hotels when she'd went to Europe with her grandmother but this was a whole nothing level. She was almost afraid of what she'd find when she to her room. She went to the front room and noticed the clerk giving her the side eye.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Yes I am here to check in Rory Gilmore."

With that one name the whole demeanor of the clerk changed. "Oh Miss Gilmore Welcome we weren't sure when you'd show up but a room has been reserved for you. If you'll just follow me."

Rory felt like her head was spinning a little as she followed the man to the elevator and when she got to the room and was handed the room key her eyes widened in shock looking at it.

"Wow." She breathed.

"thank you." She tipped the man and shut the door. She almost felt like spinning. This room was huge and the view was amazing. She had an hour before she had to get to her first event so she decided to hop into the shower and get the bus smell off of her. When she was finished and all dressed and ready she realized she had a bit of time left so she sat down and pulled her computer to her.

 **Finn**

 **I am in Philly and this is just too much. This room is huge. You are crazy. If you reserved rooms for me like this in all of the Hotels I'm going to be very spoiled by the end of this. I may have to steal a few of your secrets for my mom's in though Fair warning.**

 **Lots of thanks Rory**

Rory snapped a few pictures she wanted to sent to her mom and sent a quick message off to her.

 **Mom look at these pictures can you believe that Finn set me up in this room. It's amazing. I already warned him I'd be giving you trade secrets**

 **Lots of love Rory.**

She looked at the time and realized she had to run. Three hours later she found herself back at the hotel. She decided to order some room service. She grabbed the menu and pursued it. She decided on a nice juicy burger onion rings and an ice cream sundae. She sent her order down and waited during that time she decided to check her email. She smiled to see one from her mom and Finn but also from Steph.

She opened her mom's first.

 **Sweets**

 **That place looks amazing. How did you get so lucky mommy is jealous think you can use your connections to get Mommy a connection for her honeymoon? Also let Mommy know when you'll be in Connecticut so I can try to set up wedding date. Oh yeah it's official me and Luke are engaged again.**

 **Love mom.**

Rory sat back and chuckled. After she got ready to send an email she realized she wasn't a big fan of the email writing and wanted to switch over to facebook and messenger. She logged in glad she had all of her friends on her friend she was also surprised to see that she had a Friend request from Luke.

She hit accept and then got into her massager to talk to her mom. F

 **Yay you and Luke were always meant to be can't wait for the wedding. I'll let you know when I know. As for the room I think I can figure something out. Also I'm diching the email for personal things and will be using Facebook from now.**

 **PS when did Luke get a facebook?**

she then went back to her email and opened the one from Steph.

 **Hey girl heard you're in Philly I hope that means New York soon.**

 **Steph.**

Rory chuckled and switched over to Facebook

She found Steph and sent her off a quick message.

 **Finn has a big mouth I'll be in New York Soon. Also I am using facebook now for personal conversations.**

Just as she was getting ready to open Finn's email their was a knock on her door and she opened it to her food. She tipped the waiter, then sat down and opened Finn's email before eating.

 **Kitten**

 **glad you like the Room. And yes they all look like that enjoy and I took a look at the tour schedule and see we'll be in New York at the same time. We'll get together with Steph.**

 **PS you're funny I'm sure your mom will love our secrets**

 **Finn**

Rory chuckled and switched over to Facebook

 **Finn way to much again but I do have a favor. My mom is getting married sometime in the future no solid date yet but she was wondering if she could have a room. New York for sure. Using Facebook for personal things.**

Finally she decided to eat her food and as she did so she thought she'd write on her wall and check out her friends walls.

 _At The Philadelphia Morgan. Thank you! FinnMorgan_ then she uploaded a picture of the room.

She then checked Lanes Wall and saw a cute picture of Steve and Kwaun

 _Tell them Auntie Rory loves them. Xoxo_

She hit the heart.

She then saw Steph having Fun in New York. Finn jet setting in Australia Colin posting a picture of Steph then she saw something that made her heart drop just a little. Logan had posted a picture of the avocado tree and well she knew she'd made the right decision she still had a what if moment.

She shut down her computer and changed into her PJ's and crawled into bed. This was one wild ride that was for sure.

A/N Thanks to those that reviewed followed and Faved if you are enjoying the story please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls

Before she knew it she was in New York. She had messaged Steph to let her know what was going on and decided to update her facebook.

 _New York here I come with FinnMorgan and StephVanderbilt let the fun begin._

Then she checked her notifications seeing a few from her last update about the hotel in Philly.

 _Lorelai Gilmore:Lucky_

 _Finn Morgan: Enjoy Kitten_

Then she saw something that made her breath catch a comment by Logan

 _Logan Huntzberger: hope you're enjoying the trail. Nice room. Glad Finn is taking care of you._

Rory felt a few tears welling in her eyes and hit like on all the comments before leaving the bus and heading towards the Morgan Hotel. She was sure Finn would be waiting for her and she wasn't disappointed there he stood at the counter and with him was Steph.

"Oh my Gosh." Rory said running towards her friends and throwing her arms around them. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you too Kitten." Finn Said hugging her.

'Yeah girl it's been so boring just hanging out with the guys and Juliette." Steph wrinkled her nose at the other girls name causing Rory to giggle knowing that Steph and Juliette did not get along.

"When is your first event?" Finn asked as he gathered her keys and motioned to a bell hop to gather her bags.

"Not until noon tomorrow so for tonight I'm all yours."

"Yay." Stephanie said jumping up and down. "Early dinner then I think some shopping."

Finn groaned shopping really?"

"Yes whose card do you think we're going use my dad has banned me from mine for the next month he said I spent to much on shoes, and Rory just has a poor little journalist salary."

"Hey." Rory said mildly offended.

"Sorry chicka you know I love you but who can turn down free clothes."

"Not free for me." Finn mumbled. "I see what I'm good for."

"You know we love you." Steph kissed his cheek well Rory giggled.

"Don't let Colin see you doing that he'll get Jealous."

"Oh he knows I see Finn as a brother." Steph waved away Rory's words."

"Okay enough teasing at my expense." Finn said. "Let's get Rory's things settled into her room and we'll go and find some food. I know better then to keep a Gilmore away from her food." They got Rory settled in her palatial rooms which she was once again in aw over and headed out to a spot for Dinner. Well they waited for Food they tried to catch up on each other's lives.

"So I saw that Logan Commented on your status update." Stephanie said

"yeah." Rory sighed he sent me an email a few weeks ago saying he knew I was right to turn him down that we weren't right for each other in the long run. He's right I loved him but we tried to fit each other. I could never had stood his family for years and there was too much broken history between us." Rory shrugged. "We'll always be friends I hope anyways we've been through so much together but a relationship I don't see that happening and I'm okay with that and see does he seem to be."

"Well I'm glad we're not losing you." Steph said taking a sip of her martini.

"Here here." Finn said raising his scotch." After they finished dinner good on her word Stephanie dragged them shopping. Piling Finn's arms with gowns and bikini's pants and blouses. Rory's eyes went wide and she sent Finn a sympathetic look.

"That's way to much." She pointed out."

Steph looked at the pile "Okay." She sighed paring down the pile. Some how Rory walked out of their with a ball gown four pairs of jeans three t-shirt and a tiny blue bikini she shook her head not sure how that had ended up happening.

"Well you two this was fun but I have to get to a late party thrown by a friend." Stephanie waved to her friends kissing their cheeks and getting into her limo. Rory call me."

"Okay." Rory waved her flighty friend away shaking her head. She turned to Finn. "We can really return these things if you like I have no need for them."

"Oh no way Kitten Steph would kill me if she know you're keeping it all. Now I know you have to get some sleep for tomorrow but what plans do you have for tomorrow night?"

Nothing much we have a few events tomorrow and the next day but everything ends by five."

"Okay they you and me will be going to Dinner so be ready by six."

"okay but you really don't have to." Rory said.

"I know I don't have to but I want to." With that Finn called his own car and they headed back to the hotel splitting up when they got to their rooms. Rory settled into her own room with all the bags around her. No way she could keep those on the bus she'd have to send them to Stars Hollow.

She decided to update her status.

 _Shopped till we dropped with FinnMorgan and StephVanderbilt_ she then added a picture of her bags and sent the picture s

he checked her last up date and smiled at the like and the have fun messages from her mom , Logan, Colin and Lane. Well Lane had said Have fun wish I could be there. She wrote back to Lane that she wished she was with her soon and that they had to get together next time Rory was back in town. She put her new purchases away and got ready for bed. It had been a good day. It was always nice to reunite with friends.

A/N thanks to those that faved followed and reviewed. I think next up will be in Finn's POV


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls

Finn woke up the next day and had to do a few things before he was taking Rory out to Dinner later that day. Rory. It had been so odd to be hanging out with Rory without Logan. Not that he hadn't done it before well Logan was in London but that had been different. The presence of Logan had always been there. He knew she belonged with Logan. He'd never do something about his own feelings because of that but now she was single. Logan was on the other side of the country and Rory was here. He checked his facebook and chuckled at her last update.

 _Sleep tight kitten_ he wrote under her status update. He saw that Logan had also written a comment as had Stephanie.

 _Logan: That's a lot of Bags there ACE_

 _Steph: hope you had fun Girly Thank you FinnMorgan_

Finn chuckled at Steph's message and liked it he felt a slight pang seeing Logan's nickname for Rory. It was a stark reminder that they had a connection.

He shook his head and went down to his office he had a few things to take care of though he noticed he kept looking towards the clock every few minutes. He'd always carried a torch for Lorelai (Rory) Gilmore. From the moment he met her at that coffee cart, but L

Logan had swooped in and swept her off her feet. So he'd pretended to just be the drunk friend and forget her name. Then Logan had went away to London and Rory had been devastated Finn had been there to pick up the pieces and they'd became close. Closer then he'd ever been to any other girl except for Stephanie. She'd still been with Logan though. He sighed and shook his head. He tossed the papers away from him. No use trying to get any work done it was obviously a lost cause.

He stood up and made his way back to his room to change and double check his reservations. At Six on the dot he knocked on Rory's door. She opened it looking like she'd raced towards it as she tried to push her feet into her shoe. "Well Kitten this is a new look."

"Finn What have a taught you about not being on time to a Gilmore girl. No always be late."

"Sorry Kitten I forgot." He chuckled. "you go get ready and I'll just sit over here. He indicated the couch. She smiled and walked back into her room as he sat on the couch ten minuet's later she came back out.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yes lets get this show on the road. " Finn jumped up and Rory laughed. When they made it to the restaurant and had been seated as they looked over the menu Finn Looked at Rory. He hadn't had much time to talk to her the day before. "So the Obama campaign how are you liking that job?"

"it's different." She shrugged. "I don't know if I'd want to stay on the political beat for the rest of my career but for now it's a new challenge. When we leave here I'll actually be getting on a plane and meeting a different bus."

"Oh where are you going?"

"California." She wasn't sure if she was imagining things but she was almost positive he had flinched at her destination.

"Oh are you going to see Logan well you are out there?" he was almost dreading the answer

"Yes I believe I will meet up with him at some point. He sent me some emails letting me know that he agrees we were not meant to be but I still don't want to lose him as a friend I never wanted that."

Finn breathed a silent sigh of realif that there were no immediate plans for a Rory and Logan romantic reunion. They split a bottle of wine and dined on some fine food talking about their Yale years and Finn's work.

"So how it working at Morgan holdings I can't believe I never knew your last name." Rory laughed at herself."

"It's actually more enjoyable then I was expecting." Finn said. "I actually find that I'm good at this."

"Well Finn I'm glad that you found something that makes you happy." She decided to tease him a little bit. "That isn't a red head or scotch."

"Ah yes the red heads got boring." Of course he would never tell her that red heads never really held any appeal for him they were just a distraction tactic. A distraction from Rory.

"you got bored of something not you." Rory teased again.

"Hey I can focus if I want to." Finn Said mock offended.

"I know that." Rory sobered "And I'm very proud of you for where you are right now." She noticed a light blush go over his face at her words.

"Thank you." He took a drink. At the end of the night he dropped her off at her door. "Well Miss Gilmore tonight was great." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "keep in touch."

"Always." She whispered feeling a tingling where his lips had touch her cheek.

She watched him walk away and wondered when she'd see him next. She touched her cheek as she let herself into the room.

He waited until she was behind closed doors before he turned and walked to his own room. The night had been great catching up with Rory. He wasn't sure where they stood right now he knew she was going to California and seeing Logan he didn't want to even think about starting anything when Logan and Rory were not completely over. She said they were but he felt that they needed to see each other and settle it face to face and even then Rory might not be ready to move on. He'd wait though. He'd wait forever if he must.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls

She was in San Francisco she was checked into the Morgan and she was going to see Logan, she felt like she was going to throw up.

She took a deep breath and texted Logan she hadn't used that phone number since right before she'd turned down his proposal but she felt it was better then an email or a facebook message.

 **I'm in your neck of the woods. I have things to do today but I'm free tomorrow if you'd like to catch up.**

She went to throw her phone in her purse but stopped and snapped a quick picture of the room, and then the View outside her window.

 _Don't know which is more gorgeous this View or this room. Thank you once again FinnMorgan. Don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you._

she then threw her phone in her purse quickly showered and changed and headed to the first event for the day. She came back to her room ordered some room service and with shaking hands she checked her phone. She saw a text from Logan and took a deep breath before reading it.

 **Hey Ace I'm glad you're in my neck of the woods, I would love to get together tomorrow. How about I pick you up at the hotel at four tomorrow afternoon?**

She took a deep breath before she wrote out her reply

 **That sounds good I'll see you then.**

She exhaled and decided to check her facebook. A few comments were on her picture.

 **Lorelai: No fair. FinnMorgan I want to be pampered. Pleeesssee**

Rory Commented to Lorelai's comment.

 **Rory: Mom I don't think you've even meet Finn more then two times stop being weird.**

Then she saw Finn had commented to both her and her mother.

 **Finn: Lorelai you are welcome anytime get my number from Luke. Kitten you put up with me that's enough. Glad you're enjoying your stay.**

 **Rory: Aw Finn and ignore my mom**

Lorelai quickly hopped on and wrote back

 **Lorelai: Hey no fair I'm not weird and please don't ignore me Australian God.**

 **Rory: Mom do I need to tell Luke.**

 **Lorelai: What makes you think Luke doesn't know he's sitting right here.**

 **Finn: you two are hilarious.**

Rory just rolled her eyes and logged out of facebook before she actually went crazy. She tried not tot think about what tomorrow would bring but soon it was the next day and it was five minuets to four and she was actually ready on time and she was pacing back and forth across the room. She jumped and placed her hand over her heart when a knock came on the door.

She wiped her sweating hands painted a smile on her face and answered the door. She let out a breath. "Logan."

"Rory it's great to see you." He smiled at her and she knew she was over him when her heart didn't even flutter at his smile. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, just let me grab my purse." She turned around and grabbed it. "Okay I'm ready to go." She closed and locked the door. "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd go to a new place that just opened a few weeks ago I heard good thing from everyone."

"Sounds good. " Rory said as they got down to the lobby and exited getting into Logan's town car.

"So Ace how is the campaign trail?"

"It's okay I'm not sure I'm cut out for politics and living out of a bus and hotel rooms. Though It's a great perk that Finn allows me rooms in his hotels I still can't believe I never knew his last name." Rory chuckled shaking her head.

"That's actually not that surprising." Logan said. "Finn doesn't talk about his family very often and nine times out of ten in college he was drunk so it would never have came up. The car pulled up to their destination and the chuffer let them out. They walked in and Logan gave his name and they were lead to a nice table. They ordered and then Logan finally broke the true ice.

"Ace I wanted to thank you for coming here. I know you don't owe me anything, but I'm glad you're giving me a chance."

"Logan I want to be friends I really do I never wanted to lose that and for awhile I hadn't even wanted to lose any of us. You made me choose and I couldn't just be your wife Logan I had dreams and ambitions I couldn't change into my grandma or your mom.

"I understand that now Ace I really do." Logan glanced across at her. "I'm sorry I made you choose all or nothing."

"I was sorry for awhile too Logan but I realized and I think maybe you realize it too that me and you were kind of poison to each other instead of bringing out the best in each other we had a tendency to bring out the worst."

Logan shook his head. "You may have a bit of a point but you really did help me grow up Ace and for that I'm really grateful." She gave him a small smile as the food came and they were silent for a little bit as they ate.

As they finished and Logan Settled the Bill he looked at Rory. "I want you to be happy Ace."

"And I want you to be happy Logan." She noticed he swallowed.

"I have to say something."

"okay."

"I think Finn likes you and I think you should give him a chance. I know he had a crush on you when we were dating but he is too noble to do anything there is nothing in either of your ways now I am in your corner. Both of you. Be happy Rory. They got into his car and Rory sat in stunned silence until they got to the hotel and he walked her room and kissed her cheek.

"Be happy Ace."

"You too Logan." She whispered opening the door when it was closed she leaned against it and slide down the door. She sat on the floor Logan's words running through her head. Was there something with her and Finn, could there be, was she willing to find out? She wasn't sure she was brave enough. Even though a tiny part of yelled yes.

A/N thanks for the reviews, favs and follows hope you enjoyed this chapter


End file.
